Island of Creation
According to legend, The Island of Creation is the place where all life began. Home to the Sisters of Fate, it is located at the edge of the world, and is so far from any sort of civilization that it takes at least six days riding a Pegasus nonstop to reach it from near the world's center. It's also one of the most heavily guarded places, as any who can slay the sisters can change their fate and can control time itself. Creation When the universe first appeared, there was nothing but Chaos. Eventually, Nyx came to Chaos, and together they created the world, a large, flat circle with an enormous circular ocean surrounding it. They wished to survey their work, so they created the Island of Creation. From it, Gaia was born. Soon she was accompanied by Ouranos, so she would not be alone. They joined together and Gaia gave birth to the Titans. The Titans would rule until the Sisters of Fate gained more power over the island, forcing the Titans to leave and explore the world of mortals. Danger When the Titans created the rest of the world, the world became more and more crowded, and the Island began to drift towards the edge of the world. Cronos gave the Sisters the Steeds of Time to pull the island away from the edge, preventing its demise and to sway the sisters in his favor. After Zeus began his rule, many heroes attempted to change their fate by venturing onto the island, but never made it through due to its defensive fortitude. Those heroes brave enough would all meet their demise on the island. Eventually, Theseus became Keeper of the Horses in service of Zeus. Within the Bog of the Forgotten lies the Gorgon Sisters' Temple. Kratos' Arrival With the arrival of Kratos, the powerful Spartan easily broke through the Island's primary defenses. He made his way to the Steeds of Time, killed Theseus and took the Horse Keeper's Key connecting the Island to the fortress. Returning to the island, he then made his way through the Temple of Lahkesis, the Bog of the Forgotten, and the Lowlands. He fought with various opponents including Euryale, Alrik, the Mole Cerberus, and Perseus. He briefly fell into the Great Chasm during his fight with Icarus and met with Atlas before returning to the surface to continue his quest. Following his fight with Last Spartan (who informed Kratos of Zeus' attack on Sparta) and the Kraken, he reached the Palace of the Fates and located its Temple. There, he killed the Sisters of Fate, took control of the island and the Threads of Fate. With the power to control time itself, Kratos would go back in time to prevent his own demise at the hands of Zeus, hoping to exact his revenge at last. Afterwards, the Island of Creation began to shake as Kratos controls time again to bring the Titans to his time. Objects/Treasures * Horse Keeper's Key * Cronos' Rage * Amulet of the Fates * Barbarian Hammer * Euryale's Key * Golden Fleece * Head of Euryale * Shield of Perseus * Spear of Destiny * Icarus Wings * Atlas Quake * Key of the Ram * Warrior's Skull * Hail of Boreas * Phoenix's Ashes * Urns of the Gorgons, Olympus, Gaia, Poseidon, and Prometheus. * Uberchests Island of Creation Locations * Steeds of Time * Temple of Lahkesis * Destiny's Atrium * Bog of the Forgotten ** Temple of Euryale * Courtyard of Atropos * Lowlands * Great Chasm * Palace of the Fates * Spire * Temple of the Fates Gallery temple of lahkesis 13.jpg|Temple of Lahkesis. steeds of time.jpg|Steeds of Time. destiny's atrium 1.jpg|Destiny's Atrium. bog of the forgotten 2.jpg|Bog of the Forgotten. Courtyard of atropos 2.jpg|Courtyard of Atropos. Lowlands 2.jpg|Lowlands. great chasm.jpg|Great Chasm. 800px-Palace.jpg|Palace of the Fates. Spire1.jpg|Spire. Temple of the fates 1-1.jpg|Temple of the Fates. de:Insel der Schöpfung Category:Locations Category:God of War II Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection